coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8219 (23rd September 2013)
Plot Stella has a bad back having slept the night on the sofa rather than go into the bed she shared with Karl. Eva is sheepish about having spent the night with Jason and worries about what Stella will say if she finds out. Eileen and Sean are duly sworn to secrecy. Ryan has also had a girl round for the night, much to Michelle’s annoyance. She upbraids him for bringing no money into the household. Gail is on edge, worried about Nick. The papers have come through for Max’s adoption. Eva confides how guilty she feels to Sean and resolves to tell Jason she can’t see him again. Jason agrees to do some decorating work for Stella. Michelle lets Fiz have the afternoon off to go out with Hayley. With Carla away in Antwerp on a business trip, Peter has been left in charge and makes Michelle feel undermined when he changes the work priorities. Gloria warns Jason not to play around with her daughter and granddaughter. Hayley goes out with Fiz, Hope and Ruby to the park while Roy awaits his next driving lesson with some dread. David makes plans to have Lily christened but Audrey is annoyed that he seems to be forgetting Nick. Michelle starts to feel like Peter’s dogsbody. Eva tells Jason that they are no longer an item. Roy’s driving lesson goes badly when he acts pedantically over the lawful meaning of road signs and is banned from the driving school. Gail gets a phone call from the hospital - Nick has woken up. David and Kylie are worried. Christian returns Hayley’s call. In the back room of the Rovers, Eva finds Jason doing his chores and they share another kiss but Stella walks in on them… Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast *Hannah - Natalie Armstrong Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick regains consciousness; Michelle feels undermined when Carla goes on a business trip and leaves Peter in charge at the factory; and a phone call from Christian puts a damper on Hayley's high spirits. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,920,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes